She Is Gone
by Laura x Tennant
Summary: Hey :D So, this is something slightly different from normal. Look inside for a proper, if rambling, explanation. Thanks! Lovesya x


**A/N: Hellooo! Right, so this is something completely weird for me to explain, and not anything I've done before, BUT...**

**well, I don't know if this is just me, and I'm really weird, or if other people do it too, but sometimes I sort of...you know, when singing in the shower or whatever, I sort of make up my own little tunes and sing some words about the Doctor and Rose...hmmm, yeah, sad, I know, but bear with me...**

**So anyway, I'm fairly rubbish at songwriting tbh, BUT, I do get inspired by songs and stuff, and so when I make up my own, fairly shit lyrics, it does sort of inspire myself - lol – to write a fic using a particular word/phrase that is actually alright amidst the crappy song that I made up, instead of actually writing a song. If that makes any sense at all. So that's what I've done, in the past. (Music does that; it inspires, even if some of the rest of it is rubbish.)**

**ANYWAY, I was humming a tune to myself earlier, and then started adding words to it (eeek) and then inevitably, because – as I'm sure you are all now aware – I am totally obsessed with the Doctor and Rose and well, Doctor Who in general, the song became about them. And THEN, I thought, hmmm, I have to write some of this down. But then I thought, oh dear, it's rubbish. But then I thought, oh well, I'll write it all down anyway. So I have.**

**So, to my point: this is sort of a song/poem/THING-that-I'm-not-quite-sure-what, and I'm not sure if anyone will like it, but because I've got this little tune in my head to how it goes, I've written in that way, with some lines continuing onto the next and so forth. Like real songs/poems do, see! I'm clever (Ha...yeah, right ;P) Some of it even rhymes! Well, not much...a little maybe. Ahem...**

**So, I reckon it's mostly pointless, and would be entirely too long if it were really a song/poem, but once I started I couldn't stop, and so here we go. This is 'She is Gone,' and it's fairly angsty but kind of hopeful in the end.**

**I hope you...er...well. I hope you read it, and don't think me too utterly stupid and odd.**

**Actually, scratch that. I just hope you read it. I don't care if you think I'm utterly stupid and odd, because I am. So...yeah...maybe some reviews after please? Thanks my lovelies :D**

**Love Laura xxx**

**She is Gone**

Loneliness...

Loneliness.

Such lonely hearts.

He loved her

And now she's gone.

And now he doesn't know

How to go on.

But he'll try.

Oh yes, he'll try.

.

It will be hard

Because no other

Has ever, ever

Touched him, like she did,

Opened his eyes.

Opened his soul.

Opened his hearts,

To know

Just how, to love

And how to hold one in your arms,

How to be happy

And how to feel

Alive.

.

He loved her.

And now she's gone.

And he doesn't know

How he'll go on.

But he'll try.

He has to try.

It will seem unreal

.

To laugh without her here,

To hold onto empty air.

To smile again,

To smile, without her

In his view,

In his way -

Her stuff still lays

The same:

Remembered.

And he leaves it be

To dream that she

Did never leave.

.

He loved her.

And now she is gone.

And he doesn't know

How he'll go on.

But he'll try.

He'll always try.

.

It's what she'd want.

.

She filled his life,

And though she's no longer here

She still does now.

She's still his world.

He looks away;

He looks within.

He looks around

And around

And around

And he sees her.

Closing

His eyes.

Perchance to dream.

He still sees her.

.

And he wouldn't want it any other way.

.

It still hurts.

It hurts his hearts.

But he loves her

Though they're apart.

He'll never stop.

She'll never leave;

Not really.

She's set up camp, in his hearts, and she's there

To stay.

.

He loves her.

And she is gone.

Taken far too soon,

Far too soon.

But he knew.

He always knew this day would come,

Because the universe is not

As kind to him as some.

.

No, he has lost

So many; so much -

It should get easier.

It doesn't get easier.

Only harder, with her

Not here.

.

He can't forget her.

Hurts to remember, but he can't

Forget her.

Her smile, her eyes,

Her teasing lies.

Her heart, so full

So compassionate, alive -

For him,

She'll always be

As young as when

She was set free.

No,

He'll never see

Her wither and age

And die,

And though that should comfort him

It doesn't comfort him.

It couldn't comfort him.

.

He misses her far too much.

.

He loves her.

And she loves him.

.

Just one more day!

That's all he asks for!

Just one more day,

To finish

What he started;

To tell her how he feels.

How_ she_ makes him feel.

How she's always made him feel, since

_Run._

_._

He loves her.

And she is gone now.

But still she lives, and breathes, and hopes and prays

That he'll come rescue her –

Maybe he will?

.

Oh,

He's tried

And tried,

And tried.

And it's far more impossible

Than he'd like.

And that hurts.

That hurts his hearts.

To lose her, and

Lose all hope of getting her

Back.

.

Cruel twist of fate

For death not to come

And yet still,

They aren't

Together.

Why did he not say?

Why didn't he tell her how he feels?

How she makes him feel

Every day?

It's far too hard

To let go so soon.

.

Maybe,

Maybe?

One day,

The impossible, won't be too

Impossible,

Anymore!

.

Maybe one day

He'll reach across the void

The space between them,

And find her again,

To fill the space,

The space between his hearts and mind

That feels...

More empty,

Than ever

Before.

.

Emptier than the void could ever be.

.

One day more,

That's all he's after.

Because one day more, he

Might be able to do it -

To cheat this evil game

To cheat the evil universe,

And win back what he claimed

So long ago, for his own,

With those few words...

.

_By the way, did I mention..._

_._

And get her back,

Through trickery –

One day! That's all he needs

To take her back.

Keep her for

Himself. She belongs

To him. He belongs

To her.

And they should be

Right here,

Together.

But they're not.

.

Let's sort that out.

.

Let's get her back where she belongs,

In his arms; singing his song.

Let's get him smiling again, let's get him laughing again!

Let's get them hurting no more, let's get them falling on the floor!

Let's get them happy to be, so alive, so _free!_

Let's get them talking, and hugging, and holding hands so tightly!

Let's get them kissing, and sharing, and dancing for their lives!

Let's get them being together, let's get them being in _love!_

Let's get them stuck with one another, no hope of letting go!

Oh, oh, oh.

Let's get them scared and fearless and sad and hopeful, all at the same time,

With just one look –

Just one day.

Just one look, on one day, that could

Change the world. And all to come.

Change the universe; the tales it's spun.

.

Change the history

And future of Time,

Hurl them forward

And backwards

And all and all and all and all around!

Give her the power

For _forever!_

And watch him love her! Watch him love her to the

End

Of

Time,

And beyond.

.

Defeat the impossible, the very impossible!

Conquer those lonely, lonely hearts and be hers –

Forever.

Forever, oh forever

Never sounds so wonderful,

As when uttered from

Her

Lips.

A promise;

A vow

That they must keep.

That they will keep,

One day.

.

He loves her.

She loves him.

And she is gone.

But not for long...

...

**A/N: And I quote, _We could release a single!_ ;P (bonus points for anyone who can tell me who and where that's from...)**


End file.
